


A Burden

by On_Sonnshine



Series: Gay, gay SVU in A/B/O [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alpha!Sonny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barisi - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Rafael, christ on a bike, kind of, this has gone too far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: Rafael supposed it was only a matter of time before his burden caught up to him, he just never thought it'd have to be broadcasted in such a way.(Now very very new and improved!)





	A Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I fixed this, and it is much much better than it was originally  
>   
> -  
>   
> Quick note, Carmen is not fleshed out at all in the show, so here, she and Rafael are close.

It wasn't fair wasn't fair wasn't fair wasn't fucking _fair_.  
  
Rafael really did wonder what he could've possibly done in any given past life to deserve the burden of being an Omega.  
  
He honestly didn't know what _horrible_ , _terrible_ thing could possibly warrant that type of punishment. No matter what Amanda tried to tell him about the perks of being an Omega, she was an Alpha. She just didn't get it, and Rafael, well, he stood by his statement. Being an Omega was, certifiably, absolutely, no if's and's or but's about it, the worst thing God had ever done to him.  
  
Rafael had not, in his long life of 30+ years, found these so-called 'perfect Alpha's', the ones that doted on their Omega's and were at their beck and call. He saw them, yes oh yes did he see them. They made him sick with all the lovey-ness, but even if he'd never, _ever_ admit it, some small, shushed part of him wanted that. To be loved, at the least, if nothing else.  
  
But this- _this_ \- he was at a complete and utter loss as to what he had ever done to deserve _this_.  
  
Perhaps he was a killer in a past life, yes, that would constitute this. Going into Heat at work. Oh, how they'd laugh once they got wind- Rafael Barba, long feared, went into fucking _Heat_ at work because he managed to forget to take suppressants that, at most, would've made him slightly sick for a day or two.  
  
So, it could probably be attributed to his Heat, the fact that he didn't notice the door opening.  
  
'Mr. Ba-...rba?' Carmen stopped in her tracks in the doorway, watching as he paced around his office like a caged animal, overcoat gone and tie loose around his neck.  
  
'What?' He didn't mean to snap, he really didn't, but her voice was too loud and grating. Probably because it wasn't _nearly_ the voice he wanted to hear- the one with the stupidly thick accent and stupidly abundant concern that was, most importantly, stupidly _male_  
  
Carmen would never normally question him if he was upset, but he looked especially worrying this way, eyes slightly wild and breath coming in quick pants.  
  
'Are you...' Carmen hesitantly stepped further into the room, 'Are you alright?'  
  
'Yes!' Rafael nearly shouted it, swinging to face her, 'This is how I act when i'm ' _alright_ ', Carmen!'  
  
Carmen wasn't swayed by the shouting, instead latching on to the fact that he'd all but said something was wrong. Taking a few more steps, Carmen shut the door behind herself, frowning.  
  
'You feel like telling me what's wrong?' Carmen stayed at a safe distance, reminded vaguely of that time he'd spun to face her and nearly backhanded her in the process.  
  
Rafael finally stopped pacing, and the tremor in his legs is what alerted Carmen to the fact that maybe something other than 'I'm just pissed off' was going on. However, then Rafael let out a low noise that definitely wasn't a growl or grunt or any other noise of frustration he'd normally give her if annoyed. It...sounded an awful lot like a whine, if Carmen was being honest.  
  
'Not particularly.' Rafael finally breathed, retreating to his desk, leaning heavily on the edge.  
  
Carmen gave a slow nod, eyes flickering over him. His legs were shaking- actually, he was shaking. In general. His pupils were blown wide and...Carmen leaned forward a bit, cautiously sniffing at the air around him. Huh.  
  
There was some sort flowery, sweet scent kind of...emanating from him. Which didn't make sense. Because that's not how scents work.  
  
And now that she was looking, his skin was flushed red. His breathing was hard. Was he sick?  
  
'Are you sick?' Rafael gave a little snort of amusement, but it was forced.  
  
'No- no. I'm not sick I just-' He cut himself off with a little yelp when Carmen leaned forward, resting the back of her hand on against his forehead. She winced, practically yanking her hand back.  
  
'Jesus Rafael, you're burning up. If you're not sick-' Carmen paused, and then suddenly it clicked in her head.  
  
'Oh my go-' Carmen ran a hand over her face, then dropping that hard to her hip, sighing and looking at Rafael with something too close to pity for the man's comfort.  
  
'You're in Heat, then?'  
  
Though he hated having to do it, Rafael nodded, 'Yup. Heat. Forgot my suppressants, can you believe it?'  
  
Carmen didn't at all like the edge to his tone, the Beta narrowing her eyes.  
  
'Yes, I can. You've got a lot of things going on. You don't take a break, ever. Yes I can believe you'd forget your suppressants. And either way, you know they're not good for you.' If she sounded like a scolding mother, then so be it.  
  
Rafael rolled his eyes, 'Save me the speech. I'm an ADA, Heat's last a week. That doesn't mesh and you know it.' That was the Rafael she knew, his tone a frustrated growl.  
  
Rafael shook his head, shaking his head as he shifted against the desk, uncomfortable, wincing when the cramps assailing his stomach kicked up, distracting him from the back-and-forth. Groaning, Rafael reached up, scratching at the edge of his scent-patch and nearly moaning when it finally peeled away from his scent-gland, dropping the object to the floor. The heated scent of...well, an Omega in Heat, flooded into the room, making Carmen wince with how potent it was.  
  
Her expression softened when Rafael repeated the motion on the other side of his neck, distress colouring his features, averting her gaze for a swift moment.  
  
'What are you going to do? You can't leave...' She glanced over him again, ' _Like this._ '  
  
Rafael opened his mouth and then snapped it shut, eyes dropping to the floor. His hands were still tight on the edges of the desk, knuckles white, and Carmen wondered briefly why it was so strong, but then she shook her head, sighing again.  
  
'You have to call someone.' She _really_ didn't like the idea- mostly because the place would reek of sex for a while and that wasn't ideal-, but what other idea was there? He wouldn't be able to get out of the office like this, much less get home. Hell, he could barely walk.  
  
'No, I can h-' Carmen held up a hand, and to her surprise, Rafael shut up. Yeah, he couldn't handle this.  
  
'Who do you want? Rita?' Considering the face Rafael made, that was a no, 'Okay, well, give me an idea. I'm the one who's gonna be screwing them.'  
  
Rafael didn't entertain that with an answer, and after a few moments Carmen inched closer to him, knowing this could go one of two ways.  
  
'...Carisi?' Rafael's breath caught in his throat for a brief moment, and that was enough of an answer for Carmen- despite the 'No! No! Of course not!' that followed.  
  
'Okay Raf. I won't call him.' She was pulling out her phone even as she said it.  
  
'Carmen-' 'Yes?' Rafael glared as she dialed a number.  
  
'Don't. He's going to say no, and he's also going to lose any and all fear he had of me, please don't.' Carmen just shrugged, lifting the phone to her ear.  
  
Rafael would've been right back begging her not to if it wasn't for the fact that it took him about 5-10 seconds longer than normal to think of what he was trying to say. Which was probably because the fog that normally came with a Heat was finally closing in on his mind and thoughts.  
  
'Hey Sonny.' Rafael bit back a whimper, digging his heels into the floor and pressing himself harder against the edge of the desk.  
  
Carmen noted the miserable look on his face and she paused for a moment.  
  
'Sonny- sorry, hang on.' She pulled the phone from her ear and fixed him with a dead serious stare.  
  
'Rafael. I get this whole 'denial' thing you've got going on, but really, now is the time to be serious with me because outside of Sonny, I really don't know what other options you have. Is it him that you want? Because if it's not- we'll figure something out. I can run to yours and get...ya know, or something.' Rafael didn't break her gaze, mouth going dry at the thought of admitting _yes_ , _God_ yes, he wanted _Sonny_. That was the only person he wanted, and it definitely wasn't because he was an Alpha- that was a bonus.  
  
Rafael slowly nodded, the thought of saying it seeming too great a task. He still didn't think Sonny would agree to it, but if he did...  
  
Carmen relaxed, offering him a comforting smile before returning to the phone.  
  
'Okay Sonny, sorry about that. Yeah, don't worry.' Carmen went quiet for a moment, the only thing giving away how nervous she was being the constant shift of her footing.  
  
'Mm-hmm. I only called because eh-' Carmen glanced at Rafael for a moment, 'Rafael needs you to come down to his office- right now. Right now right now.'  
  
'What for? Um...' Carmen's gaze fell to the floor, 'He's...in Heat, he _literally_ needs you.'  
  
'Yes he's an Omega. No i'm not joking.'  
  
'Yes he agreed to me calling you. No I didn't make the decision for him. I know better than that, Sonny.'  
  
'Yeah...okay. Hurry.'  
  
And then Carmen hung up, sliding her phone into her pocket. ((because apparently women's clothing have pockets in this universe. what's up with that by the way. where's y'all's pockets. where.))  
  
'He should be here soon.' Rafael stared at her with wide eyes, jaw hanging open slightly, and in any other situation he'd be a bit embarrassed over the undignified expression but Sonny said _yes_ , Sonny _agreed_ , so could you blame him?  
  
Carmen looked at him and, despite the situation, gave a little laugh.  
  
'I knew he'd say yes, for the record. Now. I'm gonna get you some water. You go sit on the couch and try to relax.' Carmen went to cross the room, but Rafael stopped her.  
  
'Um...Carm'?' Carmen turned to face him, eyebrow raised.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
Rafael's eyes dropped to the ground for a moment, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
'I can't.'  
  
Carmen stared at him for a moment.  
  
'Stand up?'  
  
Rafael nodded.  
  
Carmen stared for a second longer and then snorted.  
  
'Right. Give me a second.'  
  
-  
  
'Where are you going?' Amanda asked with a small laugh as Sonny leapt to his feet, yanking his jacket off the back of his chair.  
  
'Uh...' Sonny hated lying, he really did, but...well, he doubted Rafael wanted him to just tell the squad that he was an Omega, 'Barba wants to talk to me about somethin'. Urgent, as he said.'  
  
Without allowing Amanda time to comment, or, ya know, stop him, Sonny turned, just short of breaking into a sprint. He settled for walking as fast as possible and making himself look ready to kill a man, should they get in the way. He didn't have to try very hard at all, though the stony expression on his face didn't parallel at all his internal thoughts.  
  
They were running wild, turning the new fact over and over in his head; Rafael Barba was an _Omega_ , despite all of Sonny's nights of dejectedly thinking Rafael was definitely, no question about it, an Alpha. Then again, before he'd presented, Sonny had been sure he was going to be an Omega. Yet here they were.  
  
Rafael Barba- an Omega!- was in fucking Heat- _Heat!_ \- and had told, _told_ Carmen that he wanted _Sonny_.  
  
And that _meant_ something! Had to!  
  
Sonny was getting his hopes up, he understood that, but- come on! You couldn't blame him! Rafael had _agreed_. Was _okay_ with Sonny helping him through, at least, the first wave of his Heat. And that...just, suffice to say, Rafael was putting a lot of trust in Sonny here.  
  
Sonny was there within record time, but to him, it felt like the drive had taken decades, because there was this...this...this _need_ thrumming through his body, his veins, his fucking bones, this _need_ to be at Rafael's side immediately, right then, to be soothing the Omega and helping him. Along with it came the fact that he just wasn't, and it made him feel like a terrible Alpha, which was completely irrational. He wasn't Rafael's Alpha- most likely never would be- and that was a fact.  
  
But Alpha's tend to get irrational when they know an Omega, an Omega that they care for, that they _love_ , with every fiber of their being, is in _Heat_ and not only _needs_ them but _wants_ them.  
  
Once in the building, it took all of Sonny's will-power not to _sprint_ to Rafael's office, and instead, did the same thing he'd done before- walk like he'd murder if anybody got in his way. Which, wasn't too far from the truth.  
  
Sonny's hand automatically went to the knob of Rafael's office door, then paused, hesitating.  
  
Instead, he knocked on the door, shifting uncomfortably as he waited for any notion he could come in. What if Rafael had changed his mind? Or Carmen had decided he was too far into his Heat to be making decisions like that? What if-  
  
The door swung open and he was met with Carmen, who seemed to be shielding the room with her body, anxious look on her face.  
  
He was also met (actually, it more slammed into him, leaving him a bit breathless) with the heavy, _deliciously_ over-powering scent of Heat, not to mention Rafael's scent, which was...simultaneously not what he expected and exactly what he expected. God.  
  
Sonny bit back the loud growl that tried to escape his throat- though he couldn't stop his eyes flashing crimson red for a moment before returning to, an admittedly darker shade than normal, blue. Sonny psychically felt his self-control waver for a moment- which wasn't normal. Any well-brought up Alpha could spend a good 5 minutes around an in Heat Omega before their self-control started taking hits- er...before their, say, inner Alpha started gnawing at their so-called nerves of steel.  
  
'You're here! Thank god.' Relief flooded Carmen's features, the Beta glancing back at Rafael who's eyes were locked onto Sonny, scent turning sweet, almost bitter with desperation.  
  
Carmen crossed her arms across her chest, straightening up a bit and looking back to Sonny.  
  
'When you've got him uh...-' She paused for a moment, searching for a PG way to say what was needed, ' _Sated_ , for lack of a better word, take him home. Best to hole up there for the week, I'll take care of it with Benson.'  
  
Carmen worried her bottom lip between her teeth.  
  
'And...I trust you, I do, but...be careful with him. You know how it is.'  
  
Sonny hummed, nodding, 'Yeah. Don't worry, he'll be alright with me. Promise.'


End file.
